Graham Clark
Graham Clark was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 2404 (19th August 1998) to Episode 2654 (18th February 2000). He was the murderous teacher boyfriend of Rachel Hughes. Rachel exposed Graham as having killed his first wife so Graham pushed her off the cliff to her death. He met a grisly end when his car fell down a cliff and exploded, after Eric Pollard had helped free Kathy when the car was teetering on the edge of the cliff. Seems Graham Clark and cliffs did not mix very well. Graham was played by Kevin Pallister. Biography Backstory Graham Clark was born on the 11 July 1971. He trained as a teacher. In 1993 he married a woman named Rebecca. Graham controlled her. She wanted to leave Graham but he thought that he could not let that happen so he killed her. Graham then said that his wife had committed suicide. It was never stated how long she had been dead by the time Graham first encountered the village in August 1998 but it was after May 1993 when he wed Rebecca. He said he had wed Rebecca in May 1993. 1998-2000 Graham's dark secret was not known to anyone. He was a teacher at Hotten High School and became friendly with Rachel Hughes. At first he was the perfect boyfriend and did everything for her. However he started controlling Rachel and even got her to dye her hair auburn so she would resemble his dead ex wife Rebecca, who he said had committed suicide. Graham even planted drugs on Rachel so she would lose her job. In May 1999, Graham bought Rachel a ring and planned a day out at Burview Crag. They got there and Graham was admiring the scenery. Rachel ran away when she saw a photo of Rebecca and knew why he had got her to dye her hair auburn. Graham chased her and they had a row on the edge of a cliff. Initially Rachel fell but she landed on a rock ledge and was helped up by Graham. She tore a ligament in her knee. Rachel said they can get him help, as she thought he was disturbed due to the fact that she thought his late wife killed herself. Graham was angry at this, saying he did not need help, and he then confessed that he had planted the drugs in her handbag to get her the sack. Graham said that Rebecca was just like Rachel, she would never change. Rachel told Graham to not come anywhere near her. Graham said that Rebecca wanted to leave him but he could not let that happen. Rachel then worked out that Rebecca did not kill herself, and that Graham killed her. She said this to him, so in anger, Graham then pushed her hard off the cliff and she fell about 30 metres, dying instantly. Graham covered his tracks by saying that they got lost and she fell off a cliff. He pretended to report her missing and told policewoman Angie Reynolds. Rachel's body was later found by Jack Sugden and Zak Dingle. The news got back to the village and Eric Pollard was suspicious because the day before she died, Rachel had told Eric she was thinking of leaving Graham. Paddy Kirk said the police think it was an accident that she fell but Eric was surprised that the police thought it was an accident. Eric thought Graham pushed her off the cliff. Graham later claimed to be very offended and hurt by the accusations. On the 8th June 1999, the inquest into Rachel's death took place and a verdict of accidental death was reached. This annoyed Eric. Eric tried to find more incriminating evidence against Graham but was unsuccessful. Chris Tate took custody of his son Joe upon Rachel's death. Graham started dating Kathy Glover. She was engaged to Biff Fowler and this caused a rivalry between Clark and Biff, but on his and Kathy's wedding day they decided not to marry and then Biff left the village the same day. Graham and Kathy could become a couple. In February 2000, Kathy and Graham planned a weekend away. But she realised Graham was not what he seemed. While driving, they had a scuffle and the car went off the road and teetered on the edge of a cliff. Eric Pollard and Marlon Dingle arrived and Kathy got out at the last second. Eric helped her up. Graham was still trapped in the car and the car then fell off the cliff and landed on the beach, and then exploded into flames, killing Graham instantly. Karma caught up with him at last. Graham's reign of terror was over. Impact left by Graham Chris Tate kept custody of Joe. In 2003, Chris died and Joe went to live with his aunty Zoe in New Zealand. In January 2018, almost 19 years after Graham killed Rachel, her son Joe Tate said that his mother was murdered when he was young. Joe did not state Graham's actual name but it still referred to him. In July 2018, Clark was referred to again when Joe Tate mentioned how his mother died when he was 4. This referred to when Graham killed her, even if Joe did not say how she died during the conversation with Samson Dingle. Viewers of the show deduced that Joe Tate's sidekick Graham Foster may be Graham Clark in disguise. Thankfully these rumours were quashed by Andrew Scarborough who plays Foster. If Foster was revealed to be Clark, it would be a major retcon. Firstly, Graham is a common first name, and Graham Clark definitely died when the car exploded in 2000. Also both Graham's look totally different. Memorable info Born: 11th July 1971 (1971 is debateable, he may have been several years older) Died: 18th February 2000 Full Name: Graham Clark In May 1999, Rachel said how Graham was older than her, and she herself was born in September 1971. Very unlikely that Graham being a mere 2 months older would contstitue an age gap. Family Spouse Rebecca Clark (1993-??) Gallery Emmie graham clark.jpg|Graham Clark, the schoolteacher from hell. Emmie clarky 1999.png|Clarky in January 1999. Emmie 11 may 1999.png|Rachel exposes Clark as a killer, so he pushes her off a cliff. Emmie 3 aug 1999.png|Clark does his Arthur Fowler impression and smashes up the front room. emmie car over cliff 2000.png|Clark veers and the car teeters over the cliff with him and Kathy inside. emmie car over cliff 2000 1.png|Kathy gets out, but Clark remains in the car as it rolls down the cliff. emmie car blows up 2000.png|KABOOM! The car explodes, Graham Clark is dead. emmie kathy survives 2000.png|Kathy crawls up the cliff edge and is rescued by Marlon and Eric. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1998. Category:Characters last seen in 2000. Category:Emmerdale teachers. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:1971 births. Category:1993 marriages. Category:2000 deaths. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Villains. Category:Deceased characters Category:Killers